


Dead Nestling

by caz251



Series: Nestlings Verse [14]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s02e03 To the Last Man, Gen, Myfanwy's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myfanwy's point of view of To The Last Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Nestling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Hey, it's that guy: minor characters at gen prompt bingo. Minor character in this instance can either by Myfanwy or Tommy Brockless.

Myfanwy looked around the nest, trying to work out what was different, there was definitely something. The female nestling was confused about something, the pretty nestling was explaining it to her, neither of these things were uncommon, but something still felt different; it wasn’t a normal day.

She soon found what it was that was bugging her when she saw the dead nestling, the nestling that lived in the cold boxes downstairs and only came out every now and again. There was always a flurry of activity when he did come out, the other nestlings all rushing about. Her favourite always appeared with food and clothes for him, while the grumpy one and the pretty nestling were always attaching him to beepy things before pronouncing him okay. The loud nestling mostly spoke with him, asked him questions and told him stories, her loud nestling was good at stories.

Myfanwy watched as they introduced the female nestling to the dead nestling and wondered whether or not they would introduce her to the nestling, they hadn’t the year before. It didn’t matter if they did or not though, he would still be her nestling, even if she didn’t get to see him often. He made the pretty nestling happy when he was up and about the nest.

She had known that something was different and she had been right, instead of the usual activity on the dead nestlings day things seemed a lot more rushed, the loud one and the female nestling had gone out and when they had come back the mood had changed. Her favourite had retrieved a box for the dead nestling from his domain and inside it were old clothes. Her favourite had only ever brought one set of clothes before, never two.

Then the dead nestling left the nest with the pretty one, and stayed out all night, that hadn’t happened before. Her favourite nestling and the loud one had shut themselves away once everyone had left, but she could still hear the screeching from their mating.

When the dead and pretty nestlings returned everyone seemed upset and the dead nestling left again. She didn’t know where he had gone, he normally stayed in the nest in his box, but he was gone. The other nestlings seemed worried about something, and the pretty nestling was talking to him through a machine, but not the small box or sticks that the nestlings normally used to talk to each other.

She obviously managed to speak to him as the rest of the nestlings seemed less worried about him and seemed to go about their day as if they weren’t missing a nestling. The pretty one still seemed sad and her favourite brought her some chocolates and some of the good coffee trying to cheer up his fellow nestling.

Myfanwy wondered where the dead nestling had gone, no-one seemed to be talking much about him now that he wasn’t there. Maybe he had found a new nest and another box to rest in.


End file.
